Trust
by AJustice90
Summary: One-shot. Takes place after Aftermath Aftermayhem. Gwen and Trent work out the trust issues and drove them apart. Though Gwen is still with Duncan  Groan  it does hint GXT and GXC.


Following Aftermath Aftermayhem Gwen left the studio and started to go to her hotel room, Trent decided to do the same. When both were in the lobby Gwen realized Trent was behind her, she stopped and turned to face him. "Are you following me?" She asked.

"No. I was just headed to my room." Trent replied.

Gwen lowered her head. After kissing Duncan Gwen was worried how Trent would take it, after he was the first person to think that there was something between Duncan and herself.. "Trent, are you really okay with me hooking up with Duncan?"

"If you're happy about it I-" Trent was cut off. "Trent! Stop sugar coating it, I want the truth!"

Trent sighed. "No, I'm okay about." Gwen turned around. "Gwen, it doesn't matter what I think, it's your life and your choice. If Duncan makes you happy I can deal with it."

The answer wasn't good enough for Gwen, Trent's answer made her think back to Total Drama Action when Trent got paranoid whenever she and Duncan were hanging out and she was happy, and how he couldn't leave well enough alone. She clutched her fist and turned to face him again. "If that's really the truth then why did you get so jealous every time I hung with Duncan while I was your girlfriend?" She yelled out. Trent was shocked by Gwen's outburst. "Why couldn't you trust me whenever I said Duncan was just my friend? Why couldn't you be happy for me that I had a friend that I could relate with?" Tears started to fall out of her eyes. "Why did you try and change yourself when I loved you just the way you were? Why Trent? WHY-Y-Y-YY?" Gwen feel to her knees and started crying, it seemed Gwen has kept her feelings about how bad their break-up hurt her held up inside for some time. Trent watched Gwen with guilt, while he never said it he knew everything that happened to them the previous season was his fault. Gwen was right, he let his jealously and paranoia turn him into completely different person. The problem wasn't Duncan or being on different teams the problem was he couldn't trust her even though he loved her so much. He lowered himself to his knees and put his arms around Gwen to comfort her. "I'm sorry Gwen. You're right. I stopped being myself and I messed up big time. But the worst part is that you paid the price for my mistakes, you were forced to lose the game and after that everyone tormented you for dumping me, and only because I ended up making them pity me enough to hate you, honestly I hate myself for it and for singing that song about you dumping me on international TV because it made you look the bad guy. I'm really sorry for everything I put you through, even though I really don't deserve your forgiveness." Gwen sniffed her nose after everything Trent said to her. "I could forgive you anyway, I mean you forgave me." Trent started rubbing the back of Gwen's hair. "Like I said it's your life and your call." Gwen looked up at Trent's face. "Still why did you'd keep thinking I'd leave you for Duncan? You brought me muffins everyday, you wrote songs for me, you carried a frick'n boulder for me, you made me happy, you'd think I'd just forget that because the two of us had a couple of things in common?" "I guess I'm the one who forgot, I got so caught up with making sure the past wouldn't repeat itself that I ended up causing what I was trying to prevent." "The past repeating itself? What do you mean?" Trent was about to answer when someone sneezed, that's when the two teens remembered they were in the lobby and that everyone was watching them the whole time, Trent and Gwen's faces were red with embarrassment. "Maybe we should finish this in my room." Trent suggested, Gwen nodded her head in agreement. Trent rose up, helping Gwen to her feet and they made their way to Trent's room, once there Gwen sat on the bed while Trent handed her a box of tissues to wipe off her tears. "Sorry about the waterworks before." Gwen said. "Don't be. It's good to have let out those feelings, better than bottling them up inside." Trent replied. "Right. So anyway you said you were trying to keep the past from repeating itself, what did you mean?" Trent sighed heavily. "Well a little bit before Total Drama Island I was with this girl Marlene, she was really beautiful and musically talented, I had a lot of trust in her, I thought she was the one back then. That was until I found out she cheated on me with pretty much every other guy at school, when I confronted she told me that it was so obvious, that anyone could've seen it coming a mile, and I was stupid to completely trust her." Gwen was pretty shocked to hear all of that, she couldn't believe someone had the nerve to cheat on a guy like Trent. "So that's what the problem was, Marlene burned you so bad it made it hard for you completely trust me when we got together." "Yeah like when Heather told me all those lies about you the fear of having a Marlene repeat is why I believed her, I mean it was Heather, I shouldn't known better." Gwen lowered her head. "If that's the case why didn't ever tell me, you had plenty of chances after we were eliminated." "I was afraid of saying or doing something stupid that would've made things worst between us, like when we had to ask Duncan and Beth questions at last season's finale I was dumb enough to bring up how you told my team to vote, which was really Justin's fault to begin with. Anyway I didn't what to talk about it with you until I had things sorted out in my head, ya see between Drama Brothers gigs I went to see a therapist to help me work my feelings. After I had a grasp on things I was going on talking it out with you, I waited until the Gemmies knowing we'd both be there and I planned for us to have some time to yourselves and then explain everything to you. But then Chris pulled that Total Drama Dirtbags scheme to make the third season." "And when I made it in and you didn't you pretty much lost any hope telling all of this before. And I guess me hooking up with Duncan made you think that I was gonna take you telling me about Marlene as a desperate attempt to get back with me." "Well, yeah." "Still, I'm glad you told me everything. Would liked it better had you told me sooner.' "Hey, better late then never." The two shared a giggle. Gwen looked back up at Trent "So you are gonna be able to hold now up that I'm with Duncan?" "I admit I don't trust him, I mean I'm worried that he could go behind you back like he did with Courtney, but this time I'm going trust your judgment and give him the benefit of the doubt on this one." Gwen couldn't help but smile, hearing Trent say he trusted her was music to her ears, but she wanted to be sure he was cool with her dating other guys she decided to bring up something that has been crossing her mind the last couple of days. "One more thing, if things with Duncan don't work out how would you feel I tried to hook up with Cody?" Trent chuckled. "That's be awesome." "Really?" "Yeah, after all he's done for you he deserves it, or at least a kiss, that is if Sierra won't kill ya." The two couldn't help but laugh. And Trent was honest, he remembered how enough Gwen chose him over Cody he still wanted her to win TDI, and how Cody was on team Gwen after the break-up considering everyone else was against her, and when he saw Cody stay at her side after the Duncan fiasco and comforted Gwen back in Australia that did the trick, Trent realized that Cody would be a great guy for Gwen, that she would be lucky to have someone that loyal to her. Again Gwen was overjoyed with Trent's answer, so much that she gave him a big hug. "Whoa, what's this for?" Trent asked with a big grin. "I'm just happy that we're cool again." Trent hugged her back. "Same here." Even though they weren't a couple again both Trent and Gwen were truly happy that they could stay as real friends, and Gwen did start to think about wanting to give a relationship another try if things go south with Duncan

* * *

**Personally I do think that reason Trent had problem trusting Gwen whenever they got close was because Trent was betrayed by an old flame, a bad experience like that can often cause a person to have doubts about other people.**


End file.
